


Green monster and peeps

by Sweetmich



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart - Freeform, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetmich/pseuds/Sweetmich
Summary: The green little monster is coming up to his nerve, and adding one more step to his Pyro partner, he could swear tomorrow morning that precious suit of his would be seen thrown to the void.





	Green monster and peeps

Leonard Snart is not a jealous person, he thinks he is not but deep inside that green little monster starts to grow when his partner Mick Rory takes the side of Atom (A.K.A. Ray Palmer). Well, Ray is a sweet guy and a boy scout and smart as hell but still he did not like it when Ray is close with his Partner. Leonard has told Mick on the day, they rescue them in Russian gulag during the height of the Cold war of 1986 and he feels like it happened yesterday.

Leonard whispers to Mick and grabs his collar. "YOU are my Priorities, Mick! Not the boy scout!"

They were in a dark corridor leans against the wall, hiding from the guards. They duck further and quiet down when they hear the marching footsteps of the Russian guards coming to their side way.

Mick looks at him. "He took a beating for me, Len."

Leonard rolled his eyes at annoyance. "He will take a beating for a Total stranger!"

Mick remove Leonard's hand on his Collar. "I'm going to save him. You go first and I'll follow"

The Legends including Leonard since it his plan, to begin with, they did rescue Mick and Ray from the prison but Leonard is not blind when he saw them are close to each other when he is not in the same room. He told himself from time to time that he is not Jealous, but it reaches close to the limit when Ray leans down to whisper something to Mick and His Mick SMILED.

His Partner. His Crush. His one-sided love. Smiled at the jokes of Ray Palmer. He still keeps his cool because he is called Cold for a reason and not just a name for Villain. Sara knows something is peachy when they are back from the Russian prison on a few weeks ago. She sees Mick spent more time with Ray than his partner and that is when Leonard's aura are colder than usual whenever he saw them both are together.

So Sara confronts Mick about Leonard's behavior being colder and distant with a hint of irritation. She wants it to be solved quickly or else working with the Captain Cold would be the hardest when the feud is still going on.

"Mick. Tell me what's wrong with you and your Partner. Don't pull the craps on saying nothing because looks closely, Snart is bothered by something,"

Mick rolled his eyes while Ray is confused when the both of them looks at her and Ray is completely unaware on the dramas is going on.

"What happened?" Ray asked and Sara is close to face palm herself. She ignored him.

"Len is just stubborn, give him time and he will be back to normal" Mick said and he goes back to his attention on his gun that flares the Hottest Fire that he loves.

"The Time is already 2 weeks until on this day and it will get over quickly when you talk to him already. Get your problem solved,"

"How come is it going to be my problem?" Mick put his guns down with his tools.

"You both have the same Stubbornness. I WANT IT SOLVED RIGHT, NOW." Sara pinch her nose bridged and she points the way to Snart's room like a mother to a child. Basically Leonard and Mick shares the same room.

"... Fine," Mick walks out. It left Ray in a confuse facial features on this situation that he has no clue.

Ray gently tap Sara's shoulder and ask politely. "Will you fill me in on what is happening right now at this moment?"

She looks at him and smirks. "Lovers Quarrel. You are the 3rd wheel"

It takes Ray 3 minutes to process her words inside his brain. "Uhm... Whaaa...t,"

C-A-N-T-S-P-E-L-L-S-U-B-T-E-X-T-W/O-S-E-X

Mick opens the sliding door and looks at Leonard sitting on the bed with his head down. Mick close the door behind and feels a bit awkward to confront his partner and he is not good at this. Most of the talking in the heist or making a negotiation is his partner and not him, well he admits that he is a hot-headed person.

"So... is there anything that bothers you?" Mick asked directly and looks at Leonard with his blue Jacket.

"Sara talks to you to come here." Leonard did not need to know who is the man standing because he knows the voice too well.

"I wouldn't be here if it's only because Sarah tells me so," Mick glance at his partner and realize he only wears a boxer and seeing his hips and legs.

"Then why are you here, Mr. Pyromaniac," Leonard turned his head and smirks at him. He sits up straight to show more his legs and stretching it. The temptation is one of the keys that helps him.

"I'm here because I don't understand what are the things that bothering you... by..." Mick cannot help himself but glance that slender skin of his partner and that visible bulge he could see through that short.

"...by being cold and distant." Mick finishes his sentence.

Leonard stands up and looks Mick in the eye and smirk. He has a plan to win his partner's heart and takes this stupid irritating feeling off of him. Leonard wears his blue Jacket without pants but wears his black boxer shorts, revealing his skin for his beloved Mick. He walks slowly towards Mick with seduction and then he pulls the zipper of the Jacket down slowly.

"....uhm... Len-" Leonard cuts him off and put his index finger on Mick's lip.

"Hush. Don't speak."

Mick gulps down when he see the way Leonard is doing to him. He has this fantasy of his partner stripping in front of him but he would have never thought it would become real.

Leonard pulls the Jacket off and throws it on the floor. He has only his boxers on and he put his arms around Mick's neck and whisper in his ear.

"I hate it when you look at Ray likes he is your new Buddy." He growled in Mick's ear as he yanked his trousers roughly. His hot breath sent fire down Mick's thighs, and suddenly, a spurt of anger flared within his mind.

"What makes you have the right, Len?" Mick panted. "I'm nobody's possession."

Len growled aggressively and slammed Mick on the wall. Mick hissed as the pain throbbed in his temples. Dizzying spots of circles enveloped his vision but at the same time it turns him on when Leonard is being possessive.

"On the Day, I take you as my Partner. You already are." Len slammed his lips on Micks.

"Want. A. Taste?" Leonard purrs and rubbing his chest on Mick's body. He still has controls on what is going to happen and plays along for his plan. Mick tried his best to form words out of his mouth. "Aahh....hmm...Len..."

Mick's breath hitched a little when Leonard palms his growing erection and it earns a smirk from Leonard.

"I wonder... Mick. If you have another Hot Rod inside your pants beside your gun" Leonard purrs beside his ear and continue rubbing his palm on Mick's erection. While his another hand start to roaming on Mick's hard chest to feels the muscles underneath of the shirt and he wants to rip it off, maybe have a taste of it. It is like Mick read his mind and take his shirt off.

Leonard blushed when he looks at Mick's chest and feel the warmth of the muscles beneath his hand. Leonard smiled and kissed it then trails it on Mick's neck, then he sucks the skin to make a hickey for everyone can see that he owns him. Mick groaned in response from the pleasure.

Mick can't take this anymore and grabs his partner on the back of the neck and kiss him. Leonard was surprised and he could feel Mick's tongue inside his mouth tasting him with the feeling of his tongue gliding on his own. He kisses him back to tastes a bit of smoke and alcohol with a hint of cinnamon, he moaned when he feels a sudden hand gropes his ass.

Leonard pulls away to take a breath and he could feel himself half hard already just from the kiss and the grope of his ass. Leonard breathes a relief mentally that knowing he is not rejected on his actions.

"We don't need this....or do we?" Leonard says as he put his both hands on the belt and toys with it. Being playful as he is and Mick smirks at him.

"Nope and same as this one" Mick use his thumb and plays the gutter inside the boxers. Teasing him and ran his index finger on Leonard's navel. Which he earns a shiver from Leonard.

Mick licks his lip and leans down to nibble on Leonard's ear then trails to his neck and it earns him a moan. Leonard turns his neck to have a better access while roaming his hands on Mick's shoulder blade. Mick undo his belt and get his pants off fast. Leonard put his arms around his partner's neck and hook his legs on his waist then follow a support from Mick's arms and hands.

Leonard felt that he is drunk from the pleasure and lust he is getting from his beloved partner, that he feels the adrenaline rush is moving through his veins. The second thing he knows is Mick carries him to their bed and lay him down while they kiss each other in passion and hunger for lust. Mick gently bit the lower lip and kiss his jaw then he kisses the collar bone. He kisses his chest and suck his nipple and tweaks the other one. Leonard arches his back and moans Mick's name.

"Uh... Mick,"

He trails his kiss slowly from the stomach to his navel and Leonard's breath hitched when it is close to his erection. Leonard raises his hips as Mick slide the boxers off and did the same on his own. Mick heads up to look at his partner and smirks to see him in a flushed mess. Leonard moans loud enough for the A.I. (Gideon) to be aware of when Mick take his dick down in his throat and he arches his back, hands gripping on the sheets. Mick put his finger on Leonard's lip and tells him to suck it. Leonard is happy to comply.

"Mmn..Mick.....uhmmm" Len moaned while sucking on Mick's finger.

When his fingers are fully clothed with saliva, he pulls out and stops on the blowjob and sits on the bed. Leonard whimpers on the loss of the warm mouth and look up to Mick and see his motion of the hand.

Leonard sits up and licks his lips to see that huge rod of Mick standing proud and hard. He could see the vein popping out for attention.

"Looks like there be a lot of juice...." Leonard smirks.

He bends down and gives long licks on the shaft then he licks the precum on the head. Mick take this chance and insert a finger on Leonard's hole thrusting it.

Leonard moans and then sucks it deep down in his throat, he bobs up and down on the shaft, after that he could feel the second finger in his hole probing. He bobs his head and sucks it like a lollipop is the last one he would ever taste. Leonard moaned at the adding of the third finger that spreading and thrusting inside on his prostrate. Leonard cannot help himself but moan at the euphoria he's experienced in and it sends vibration from his throat, which added the pleasure on Mick's dick.

"Shit! That is good." Mick groans to feel the vibration and he would admit that Leonard knows what he is doing with that mouth. Leonard could imagine this thick-Hard rod pounding inside him completely, would feel so good that he could not walk for days. Mick tells Leonard to stop before he reaches his peak and that would spoil the fun.

Leonard made a heads up and kneels on the bed facing Mick. Mick could see the dilated pupils and the lust of Leonard's eyes and it turns him on. Leonard crawls on top of Mick and put his arms around his neck to kiss him deeply and he feels the fingers go in again but this time it is fingering inside him fast and probing on his prostate while at it. He could feel himself loosen up and ready to take the Hot rod inside him. Leonard pulls away from the kiss and rests his cheek on the right side of Mick's neck. Mick tweak his nipple and kisses the neck and Leonard feels a soft bite then moaned and whimpers in a complete bliss.

"Mick....uhmn!...I....want... Ahh....you" Leonard moaned and gripping his hand on Mick's shoulder in a needy and desperate whine to be fucked on his aching hole. Leonard starts to lose his patience already and he wants the fingers to replace by Mick's dick inside him. So he bites on Mick's earlobe not hard but enough to make it reddish.

Mick stops and pulls out his fingers and grabs on Leonard's waist to position himself. "Beg for it, Lenny"

"Please, Let me ride that Hot rod of yours..... Mick.... please," Leonard arch his back and begs for it. While Rubbing himself on Mick like a cat in heat, feeling their skin on each other getting warmer than before.

"Are you a good boy, Lenny?" Mick asks as he penetrates Leonard at the same time in one go.

"Ah..Ugh!" Leonard gasped at the surprise and almost melt in ecstasy when he feels it inside him. Mick waits for his partner to adjust the size, after all, he is big but it fits in Leonard perfectly.

Leonard starts riding the dick then it gets fast and faster to meet on each thrust inside him. He moaned to feel his prostate repeatedly probe and to feel this such pleasure. It goes deeper when Mick decides to participate and move his hips, he thought of speed things up.

"Ahn.... feels ...so ...good," Leonard moaned and whimper. As their hips thrust to meet their own satisfaction and how it gets rough for their own actions. Leonard starts to feel from his navel a need to release and it goes tight for Mick. He groaned and grabs on Leonard's bum, enough to leave fingers print with a delighted color of scarlet.

"Mick, I'm gonna cum!" Leonard cried as he feels it and how his partner still keeps ramming inside his hole.

He groan when he came and rest on top of Mick, he could feel his body exhausted and he knew he'll have bruises in the morning. Mick use his palm to rub on Leonard's back in circle and soothing manner to keep his breathe at ease. Leonard snuggles on his neck and purrs, let Mick he knows he likes it. 

Mick let out a chuckle and lay him down beside him, they soon fell asleep from their activities.

\\(¤□¤)/

Sara and Ray are waiting outside of Mick and Leonard's room. They heard a thump on the door, Ray thinks that both of the guys are using fists as a solution.

"They are fighting," Ray said.

"Then let's break them up before someone have their broken bones," Sara press the button to open the sliding door but it is no use. She tries it again but failed, Sara thought to kick it down and Ray stops her.

"Let me try it," Ray use a card to be scanned but failed to open the door. Sara could guess its Gideon that locked the door.

"Gideon, Would you please open this door?" Sara asked and the A.I. reply in her monotone voice.

"I cannot do that, Miss Lance"

"What do you mean, you can't?" Ray asked with his arms crossing.

"It's Captain's Order," Gideon said. That give Sara to raise a brow and ask again.

"Gideon, please explain why Rip does not want to open the door?" The A.I. hesitate a bit to answer but think it has no any harm to tell the crew in this ship.

"Well, Miss Lance while you and Mr. Palmer are in the lobby, Mr. Rory and Mr. Snart are having their own world inside their room. Captain Hunter saw the situation and lock the room then he made it sound proof."

Sara and Ray still did not think it has a sense when the answer is not specific. Ray asked Gideon this time. "Is that the only reason, you have to lock the door?"

"No, they are having what Captain said earlier is bloody bunny humping."

"Bunny Humping. The word bloody is for what British men curses and the Bunny Humping could mean a sexual intercourse. Since Rip said that while he watches the camera in that room then it means....." Ray explained as he said it aloud for Sara to listen and he comes to the realization.

"Ooh," Ray mumbled to know the answer.

"In short they are having a bunny sex," Sara said and she paced quickly to the library, soon Ray followed her.

"Rip Hunter you sneaky little bitch!" She cursed and excited at the same time.

"Language! Miss Lance." Rip cried and close the video on his desk. He tries to act cool in front of her and be casual around the books he put in front of him, pretending to read it. As Sara and Ray stand in front of Rip Hunter, the captain is having a sweat around his forehead already.

"What do I owe the pleasure to see you guys?" Rip asked. Sara looks at him deadpan knowing he is lying straight to her face.

"I'm a former member of the League of Assassin, Rip. We have mastered the Art of deception and to think for you to convince me is rather silly." She crossed her arms and made her point.

"And what things am I hiding to you?"

"Play the video or the camera that it is now live streaming inside that room. I quote your statement the bloody-bunny-humping"

"That.... is not... I don't have camera... inside Leonard and Mike's room"

"Who said it's there room?" Sara smirked and Ray looks baffled at Rip. Who calls himself a Time Master, well he could pass as a peeping Tom.

Rip put his wrist on his ear pretend to hear something from his watch. "Good Grace, I hear professor stein is calling me, guess I gotta go."

"Gideon is it recorded?" Sara asked before he gets away and Rip stop at his pace then he bit his lip praying that Gideon would not answer.

"Yes, it is," Gideon replied.

"I cannot believe this!" Rip cursed and blushed on this embarrassing situations.

"So do I." Ray looks at him.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> There would be more Coldwave onehsots Coming up!
> 
> And I have posted this in Wattpad too btw~  
> Visit me whenever you like~~  
> My username: @esthetics


End file.
